The Marzullo Clan/Laws of Sol
Here in are the family guidelines both IC and OOC that pertain to The Marzullo Clan. 'In Character Information' 'Laws of Sol' Amongst the Marzullos (and in-laws), they are forced to live by very specific laws which were designed to continue their bloodlines to be strong and untainted. These are known as the Laws of Sol which has been passed down by their ancestral god, Sol Marzullo. Those who fail to do so will be met with punishment, which includes though is not limited to: death, imprisonment, brandishing, banishment. *The family was strictly forbidden from having children or relationships with non-Force adepts or relatives. *Family members could never be allowed to betray the rest and go on their own and those who did so would be outcast forever. *Family members could never choose anybody else over the family, no matter the circumstances. If found guilty of any such crimes, they would be subjected to punishment. *The family member could never disobey the rightful leader no matter how atrocious, cruel or dastardly the order was. If found guilty of this crime, they would be subjected to punishment. *For the good of the family numbers, every Marzullo is required to have at least three children during their lifetime. During marriage, one custom that was certainly always enforced was that a Marzullo was to never abandon their family name no matter who married who, male or female, and the in-law was to take the Marzullo name. There have been a few radical instances where that has been, unfortunately, broken. 'Out Of Character Guidelines' All writers are known to be informed prior to writing a Marzullo or correlative relative which includes any children those characters may create with others. All questions, comments, and decisions are directed through Fiera Marzullo. Being the family leader does not give that person permission to make OOC decisions for the family; there have been issues with this in the past. All writers of Marzullos must be approved of by Fiera first. I. All Marzullos must be Darksiders. - Storylines may be worked with otherwise. Current Exceptions: Hapan and Dathomiri Marzullos. II. Arceneaus must follow the Laws of Sol. III. Children and In-Laws: - In-Laws do not need to be Darksiders, but it's strongly suggested. They should be Force Sensitive. - Children have to be Darksiders. - Marzullos do not need to be married/mated to have children. Many have not. - Children must have the Marzullo surname. Current Exceptions: Mandagorans; last name hyphenated. Arceneaus. IV. Do not take the Marzullo to another community without first speaking to Fiera due to continuity issues. V. There is no creating of Marzullos or their relatives without first speaking to Fiera. VI: Under extreme circumstances writers may be removed. VII: Killing of the Marzullo character, or relatives (per-existing on the family branches), is not acceptable unless approved of first. VIII: One Titles and Playbys: May not be used by multiple Marzullos. Same playbys may be used in the exception of multiple births. 'Miscellaneous Information' I. The Marzullos have strong family bonds. "Family Above All Else." II. Poseidon is the current "patriarch" until death or another is elected. III. Marzullos main place of residence is an unnamed planet they named as Albion after a former Marzullo leader. IV: Marzullos follow the Laws of Sol. There are consequences to breaking them. Category:The Marzullo Clan